


Forgettable Day

by mercurybard



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sheryl, Olive, Dwayne, and Richard remember of Sheryl & Richard's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgettable Day

Olive does not remember her parents' wedding. How could she? She was nothing but a little bean seed all curled up safe and warm inside her mother's belly.

Maybe, she thinks, if she thought hard enough, she could remember the swish-gurgle-gurgle of being inside her mommy. Or, at least, if she thought hard enough, she could get her memories of being a fetus and her memories of watching Discovery Health Channel mixed up.

***

Dwayne remembers his mom's wedding to Richard. Mostly, he remembers being angry. Angry because he really didn't like Richard—what the hell was wrong with his own dad anyway?—and angry because he had to dress up in a little light blue suit and more importantly, keep it _clean_ for the duration of not only the wedding but also the reception afterwards.

He doesn't recall much about the ceremony, except that it was boring. The reception, though, was a bit more memorable. He ate too much wedding cake and then puked it all back up…all over Richard.

It had been strangely satisfying.

***

It's sad, but Sheryl doesn't remember much of her own wedding. Well, the ceremony at least. Now, the day surrounding the hour when she became Mrs. Hoover, she remembers quite clearly. It had started with a screaming/phone slamming call from Dwayne's dad who had the world's worst timing and two years in back child support due.

There was morning sickness and crap-I'm-getting-married sickness and quite possibly the beginnings of food poisoning from eating cold take-out chicken at eleven pm the night before.

And Sheryl had never really intended to marry Richard. Sure, she loved him and lusted after him and enjoyed their time together immensely, but she'd done the marriage thing once before (and that time there hadn't been a preteen whining at her 24/7) and look how that had turned out. But Richard was stable and had a good job and a good house and _ambition_ (oh, God, what she wouldn't have given for Dwayne's father to have just a tiny bit of ambition), and then there was the baby to think about.

Yes, the baby. The one she and Richard had accidentally conceived the night Dwayne's dad had last exercised his visitation rights. The one she hadn't actually told anyone about (except Richard) but whom everyone assumed was growing inside of her because why else would she be dumb enough to marry a guy named after a vacuum cleaner.

***

Richard doesn't remember much about the day he married Sheryl. Just a glowing feeling of happiness. He had a family now.


End file.
